


The Story of Our Life

by 74days



Series: Meet-Cute AU's [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Concerts, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a single dad who's just topped 'best daddy ever' with his Christmas gift to his daughter Peggy. <br/>Bucky is a single dad who's trying to be understanding about the price of crap at concerts. <br/>And Peggy and Becca have plans of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Our Life

Becca had been screaming blue hell since she unwrapped her Christmas present. True, she’d loved the clothes and the games and the rest of the crap that built up over the holiday, but when she’d unwrapped ‘The Big One’ she’d flipped her shit.

She was still screaming, although in the back of the car, she was trying to hold most of it in. Every time they hit a bump in the road though, she’d let out an almost pained squeak and then would squirm in her seat for a few seconds before calming down.

“Daddy,” she said, voice tight. “How much longer?”

The road was starting to fill up with cars the closer they got, and he was starting to worry that he’d never get parked, but even if they had to walk three miles, he was pretty sure his daughter wouldn’t give a shit. He nodded towards the light beams that waved in the sky, a few miles away, but clearly visible. “Can you see that?” He pointed out, and was rewarded with an ear splitting scream that made him flinch. “Becca!” He groaned. “You’re going to lose your voice before you even get there.” He pointed out. It was the only thing that seemed to work so far, she jerked back and covered her mouth with her hands.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Steve was already regretting his ‘perfect’ gift. Peggy was in the back seat with a poster almost as big as she was, covered in glitter and letting out what sounded like pained whimpers the closer they got to the lights. Over the years, his gifts had been a little hit and miss – but he’d really hit it out of the ballpark this time. His best friend Sam had warned him that anything else he bought her would fall flat, so just focus on the ‘Big One’.

Her face when she found that her daddy had only bought her one thing – and not even in a box – had been comical and a little heart-breaking, but when she finally opened the envelope she’d hit the roof. He was pretty sure he was never going to be able to top this gift. It went over a lot better than the ‘adopt a dolphin’ thing he’d done for her birthday, that was for sure.

“Oh god, Daddy.” She whined, as he pulled into the parking zones. “Oh god, oh god.”

“Try not to hyperventilate, Peggy,” Steve warned. He certainly didn’t want to have to deal with an asthma attack in the parking lot. Around them, girls around Peggy’s age were walking through the parking zones in packs, normally herded by an older sister or a mom. He didn’t see a lot of dads. He saw a space, further away than he would have liked, but closer than he expected, and pulled in. “Remember what we discussed.” He told her, before opening the doors.

“Yes daddy.” She said, although Steve was pretty sure she’d have agreed to anything as long as it got her out of the car and a step closer to ‘the greatest present in the whole world ever’ and he was going to make the most of it.

“Peggy, I mean it.” He insisted. “Do not get out of my sight or I will haul you out of there so fast you won’t even notice till we’re back in the car.”

“Yes, I promise!” She agreed, nodding furiously, brown curls bobbing. She had little white and red ribbons in her hair. This was important, although he’d forgotten why.

“Okay.” He said, and unclicked his seatbelt. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

“How much?” Bucky choked, looking at the shirt in his hands, thin enough that he could probably see through it. Becca was looking at him with wide, far too bright eyes and almost vibrating out of her skin. “Yeah, okay.” He said, and handed over way to much fucking money for a cheap ass t-shirt with the faces of a couple of boys on it. “And the programme.” He said, looking around. “Throw in the pins and the lanyard thing too.” He said, and looked pointedly at Becca. “And this is your birthday, too, shortstack.” He warned her. “No more stuff for you till you’re 21, okay?”

She didn’t speak, just looked at him with her huge blue eyes that his mom swore up and down were an exact copy of his and shook harder. He was pretty sure that this whole thing was the worst idea ever, she was already so hyped up that she looked like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. He was never going to get her to calm down. Behind him, stressed out moms were doing pretty much the same thing, throwing money at the vendors for  ** _their_**  watery-eyed brats.

“You wanna bag?” The vendor asked, and Bucky glared.

“I just spent nearly $80.” He shot back. “Put it in a bag.” A long, long night.

* * *

 

The seats that Steve booked were pretty packed, although so far everyone seemed to be sitting down. The lights were up and he could check out the arena. To say the place was full was an understatement. He was pretty sure ‘bursting’ would be more appropriate. He was also sure of other things – like deathtrap, fire hazard and 100% chance of being trampled to death. “Peggy, you’ve got to promise me that you stay near me at all times.” He said, again – probably the 40th time he’d said the same thing. She nodded instantly, probably aware just how bad Steve really didn’t want her to get lost in the crowd. Aware that his time in the army and his hatred of crowds, loud noises and compromised views of exits. “Just promise me, okay?”

“I promise.” She said. “I don’t wanna get squished either.”

“Okay.” He said, looking around again. He wasn’t the only parent carrying a cheap plastic bag full of merchandise, he noted. Although he  ** _was_**  the only dad. “Okay.”

“Jesus, Becca,” A voice said, somewhere behind him, masculine but strained. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, this can’t be safe.” A little girl, probably the same age as Peggy, politely coughed.

“S’cuse me.” She said, pointing to the seat beside him. “Is that 56HH?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, hauling his coat and the bag of crap he’d spent too much money on. “Sorry, let me just move this.”

“Sorry.” A male voice said, and Steve turned to see a dark headed man, not too much smaller than him, carrying a bag much like the one he was gripping. His full attention was on not trampling the people he had to squeeze past, and Steve was able to check him out. Not that he was checking him out, or anything. He was just… you know… looking. It wasn’t even like he was looking for… he was just… damn but Hot Dad was… hot.

Not that Steve was checking him out. Because that was inappropriate. No ring on his finger though. If he was noticing that. Which he wasn’t.

“Daddy.” Peggy said, sounding less like a hyperactive chipmunk and more like her mother than Steve was entirely comfortable with. “Hi.” She smirked when he looked down at her. 

“Hi.” He said back, trying to convey a thousand things through his eyes and all of them variations of ‘do not try to play matchmaker’ because if there was one thing Peggy wanted in life, it was for her daddy to be in  ** _love_**.

“Becca,” A warning tone said, over his internal panic. “Stop it.”

“Yes daddy.”

The girl, with her hair almost the same as Peggy – down to the same ribbons (red and white, it seemed to be a theme, a lot of girls had the same) curling softly around her shoulders, was giving him a look he’d previously associated with sharks, interrogation rooms, or his CO when he’d done something brave but stupid. Calculating. Navy blue eyes sizing him up. Then, she turned to Peggy. “Hello.” She smiled.

“Hello.” Peggy smiled back. “I like your hair.”

“I like your poster.” She said. “Daddy forgot mine.”

“You can share this one.” Peggy said, instantly. “But we’ll have to sit together. My daddy can sit with your daddy and your... mommy?”

* * *

 

Oh god. No. Bucky knew it was coming, he knew it was coming and he knew he was too far away from her to slap hand over her mouth. “I don’t have a mommy.” Becca said, “My daddy likes boys.”

The little brown headed girl, with her hair done like Becca’s, and her blue eyes, shot him a look he’d previously associated with lawyers, door to door salesmen and his CO after he’d done something insanely stupid that paid off. “Oh.” She said, looking him up and down. “My daddy likes boys too.” She turned to Becca and gave her a bright smile. “I’m Peggy Rogers, and this is my daddy. He was a Captain in the army.” She added, nodding at her father, who looked like he’d just stepped out of a beefcake machine. Blond hair, blue eyes, a jaw that looked like it could crack rocks under a couple of days’ worth of beard. And damn, the broadest shoulders Bucky had seen outside of Call Of Duty.

“Hello, Mr Rogers.” Becca said, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in her damn mouth. “I’m Becca Barnes, and that’s my daddy. He was in the army too.” She said, eyes on Peggy like she wasn’t even aware of the two adults watching them with matching mortified expressions. “Who is  ** _your_**  favourite?”

“Zayne.”

“Oh dear god.” Bucky whined.

“He’s my favourite too!” Becca burst out, and he knew, for the duration of the concert at least – that they were ‘best friends forever and ever and then some’. “Daddy, Peggy likes Zayne too.”

“That’s good.” He nodded, aware that he was supposed to add more from twin expectant looks thrown at him. Jesus, they had the same  ** _look_**. “Because,” He hedged. “He’s the best?”

* * *

 

Steve would very much like to die. He wasn’t able to stop Peggy once she started, and by the look of things, Becca’s dad was about as good as stopping a pre-teen princess as he was. Good god, they were both looking at him now – expecting him to add something other than ‘Please Peggy, don’t do this’.

“He’s the cutest?” He added, and both girls nodded, like he’d passed some test.

“Daddy, sit there so I can sit beside Becca.” Peggy commanded, and Steve knew he had to nip that in the bud, quickly.

“Peggy, Becca and her daddy paid for those seats, and we will stick to the seating arrangement.”

“My daddy doesn’t mind.” Becca shot back, before he’d even stopped talking. “Do you, daddy?” She didn’t even wait for her flustered looking father (hot, so damn hot, with his jaw and his fucking **_mouth_** – not that Steve was looking) before she nodded. “See? Daddy, move here. Peggy and me want to sit together so we can share her poster.”

“Becca…” Her father said, sounded soft and warm and slightly warning, like he too, was trying to convey a lot through one word. Steve watched as Peggy’s bottom lip started to pout, and then watched as Becca followed suit. Dear god, did all little girls know how to do that? How to make you feel like a total bastard without even trying?

“It’s okay.” He said, heading off tears. Peggy was so highly strung about the concert that it was likely that she’d just start howling. “I don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

The twin screeches of sheer joy caused him to flinch a little, but Becca’s father looked like he was ready for it. “Yeah, okay.” He nodded, shooting Steve a heartfelt ‘I’m sorry’ with his eyes. His really dark, really sexy eyes.

Then all hell broke loose.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” A voice boomed over the loudspeakers – and the girls completely forgot about the existence of their fathers as they started to scream.

And didn’t stop.

* * *

 

For the whole first half of the concert.

* * *

 

“Okay, jesus, Becca!” Bucky said, holding up his hands in surrender. Both girls were shaking so hard that he was starting to wonder if bringing Becca to a concert when she was still pretty young was a good idea. They’d managed to keep it together until the end of the supporting act, but when the booming voice had announced ‘OneDirection’ that was it. Game over.

Peggys dad was handing them both bottles of water (Bucky knew he should have brought something, but all he thought to take was packet of lozenges, which they were both going to need, he knew) and looking at his daughter with the same worried expression that Bucky could feel on his face.

Steve. Steve Rogers, a captain with his own unit. Bucky had found out as they’d sat together and were ignored by their daughters. His wife had died when Peggy was only a baby, and he’d spent a good 20 minutes apologising for his daughter and her match making.

Bucky knew that pain.

“Has she worked through the PTA yet?” Bucky had grinned. “Because Becca’s already tried to set me up with every single person at the school gates.”

“Just her teacher so far.” Steve had laughed, over the screaming all around them. “Which was bad enough.”

“Teachers are so last year.” Bucky grinned. “She’s got a long way to go before she’s anywhere  ** _near_**  Becca on that front.” He paused. “Although I gotta admit, she’s normally  ** _way_**  more subtle.”

The girls were paying them exactly zero attention, chattering away to one another about how one of the boys (Bucky couldn’t remember what name matched with what boy, so he kept out of it) had looked over and the girls were convinced that he’d looked  ** _right at them_**.

“Peggy’s not normally so… obvious.” Steve had blushed. Full on blushed. Goddamn, Bucky wanted to climb him like a tree. “Uh, she’s just excited.”

“No shi- no kidding.” Bucky saved. “I think we’re lucky they aint throwing lube and condoms.”

Steve blushed again, and Bucky found himself grinning like a dope at seeing the colour high on his cheeks. He never thought beards were sexy. He was quickly starting to see he was wrong.

* * *

 

“Daddy, can I give Becca our phone number so we can keep in touch?” Peggy croaked, as Steve and Bucky steered the girls through the crowd. They’d held off as long as they could, trying to avoid the crush of people leaving, but it was still pretty packed. Both girls looked like they were going to pass out with exhaustion, and Steve just wanted to get Peggy back into the car so she could sleep on the way home.

The girls, who had bonded over their apparent never-ending factoids about a boy in a band, were still holding hands and trying to talk to one another even though their throats were raw from the screaming. They seemed to like everything about one another – hugging and giggling and jumping up and down all night. Steve was exhausted just looking at them.

“Sure.” He said, aware that friendships like theirs were fast and sudden and over very quickly – they didn’t go to the same school, and at their age, stuff like that was important. “As long as you remember the rules.”

The phone rules were simple. As permission, keep it under an hour and no calls after 7pm. So far they were easy enough to enforce.

“Yeah, I will.” Peggy managed, and gave a tearful hug to her new best friend for ever and ever. Bucky had parked on the other side of the arena.

“See you around,” Steve said, laughing when he couldn’t shake hands because of the bags and coats he was carrying.

“Sure thing,” Bucky replied grinning.

Steve was pretty sure that he’d never see Bucky Barnes again.

* * *

 

Bucky was sitting on the couch when the phone rang – Becca playing with her dolls and taking up most of the livingroom floor, he knew he didn’t have much longer with her enjoying dolls, so he let her make a mess.

“Barnes.” He said, picking up and trying not to dislodge the paperwork on his lap.

“Mr Barnes, it’s Peggy, it Becca allowed to use the phone?”

There was that too. Peggy and Becca spent exactly 45 minutes on the phone a night. Bucky was pretty sure that the only reason they didn’t call each other every night was that Peggy had swim on a Monday and Becca had dance on Wednesday.

“Sure thing, Peggy,” He said, and watched as Becca scrambled to her feet to grab the phone out of his hands.

“Peggy!” She squealed, and Bucky was pretty sure his 8 year old had a crush.

* * *

 

“Daddy?” Peggy asked, jumping on his bed and making a little nest in the unmade sheets. He was standing in the bathroom, considering shaving. The beard thing... he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “Yeah?” He said, a little distracted, the clippers in his hand. “Hey, you think yes or no to the beard?”

“Yes.” She nodded, before wrapping the sheet over her head like a nun. “Daddy? Can we go to the zoo today? Becca said that it’s got a new baby monkey.”

Steve paused. He knew that the Barnes’ lived a few miles away – not too far, but far enough that the girls hadn’t spent time together since the OneDirection concert over a month ago. He’d assumed that their friendship would have waned a little over time, but they still called almost every night, chattering away about school and Zayne and giggling over some joke that they both found hilarious. Sometimes they’d sing. Steve was pretty sure it was Peggys first crush. Which was totally cute, kinda. Even if it meant that she was old enough to have a crush, which (as her father) he found slightly heartbreaking.

“I don’t thin-”

“We don’t spend time just us no more and we haven’t been to the zoo in forever.” She cut him off, starting to pout. “I can see the monkey for my project...” she trailed off, already looking a little heartbroken.

Steve tried not to sigh. The zoo wasn’t too bad, and she was right – they hardly spent any time together at all anymore, even though he worked from home, he spent most of his time in the little office he’d put together while Peggy played with her toys.

“Yeah, okay, pumpkin.” He said, nodding, and then laughing when Peggy bounced off the bed with a whoop.

“Hurry up and get ready!” She crowed, running through to her own room, almost faceplanting on the carpet when her foot got tangled in the sheet she’d wrapped herself up in. “We’ve got to be there for noon!”

* * *

 

 “Oh!” Becca said, doing her best version of ‘fake surprised’ Bucky had ever seen on her face. “Is that Peggy and her daddy?”

Bucky didn’t even look. “Is it?” He asked, blandly. “What a crazy, completely random thing.” He pointed out. “That after your screaming fit in the car that we were going ‘to be late’ for a trip to the zoo that you ‘just wanted’ that we would run into Peggy and her daddy.”

“That’s so weird.” Becca agreed, obviously not understanding (or completely ignoring) Bucky’s dry tone. “Peggy!”

“Oh, daddy, look!” He heard Peggy say, tugging on her dad’s shirt. “It’s Becca and her daddy!”

* * *

 

The girls had taken off ahead of them, holding hands and giggling like idiots, pointing at everything and paying their fathers no attention at all. So much for ‘quality time together’ he thought, although not as bitterly as he would have expected.

“So,” Steve said, as he walked beside Bucky. “Was this trip planned for you, or did you get the ‘daddy please’ talk this morning too.”

“Oh, I got it last night.” He said, glancing at Steve with those dark blue eyes and a slight smirk. “I take it you had no idea either?”

“Nope.” Steve shrugged. “I didn’t even think to plan a play date for them, to be honest – if I’d have known they were going to arrange their own I would have.”

“Same.” Bucky grinned. “Although I gotta admit, I’m a little concerned that they managed this without us noticing. I mean – Becca normally can’t keep a secret to save her life.” He paused, and called over to the girls. “Not so fast, you two! I want to be able to see you both at all times.”

“Yeah, there is that.” Steve agreed, once the girls had slowed down. “You ever think you might be raising a super spy?”

“Not until you’ve just mentioned it.” Bucky said, tone teasing. “Now it’s going to be a thing.”

“Oh,” Steve said, holding up his hands and grinning. “I’m not taking the blame for that.”

 

* * *

They spent most of the day at the park, and Bucky suggested McDonalds, which got the approval of both girls. He was pretty sure that Steve was flirting with him – he was 100% sure he was flirting with Steve – but he wasn’t sure where it was going. Both of them had kids, both of them had similar life experiences (although he got the feeling that Steve’s army days had been a little different from his in spec ops) and he was pretty sure that they had enough in common to grab a drink. The issue was, that they were both single dad’s and ‘going out for drinks’ wasn’t as easy as it should be. Baby sitters were hard to come by when you both were paranoid bastards.

“You girls have a good time at the zoo?” Steve asked when Bucky brought over the food, loaded on red trays. The girls wanted happy meals for the toys, although Steve was pretty sure that whatever it was it was going to end up on the floor of the car and never seen again.

“Yes.” The both said at the same time, voices chiming together like a single unit.

“How about we plan another playdate today.” Bucky said, handing Steve his chicken sandwich. “Rather than this sneaking around thing you’ve got going on.”

The girls managed to look a little sheepish, but it didn’t last long as they bit into their burgers. “Sure.” Becca said, grinning. “We both like the park, and the beach.”

“And the aquarium.”

“We’ve never been to the aquarium.” Becca said, looking at Bucky like he’d purposely neglected to take her there.

“Oh, daddy loves it!” Peggy said, stuffing a fry into her mouth. “He draws all the fish for his books.” She paused. “Daddy, tell Bucky about your books.”

“Yeah, Steve.” Bucky grinned, loving the faint blush that worked over the blond mans face. “Tell me about these books.”

* * *

 

Steve really, really wanted to kiss Bucky Barnes. It was getting to be a bit of an issue, especially as the girls were determined to spend as much time together as they could possibly manage. So far they’d been on ‘playdates’ to the aquarium, the cinema, the park and the beach – they’d spent the afternoon in each other’s yards as Bucky and Steve had watched them splash around in the kiddy pool that Bucky had set up, squealing at each other in their bathing suits.

And now, it was their first ever sleepover. Steve was worried. Peggy had never had a friend stay over and he was pretty sure that Becca had never slept over at anyone house either, from the way that Bucky was hovering around her, double checking everything and generally being too fucking adorable. Steve had been using that word too often in relation to Bucky. Adorable. Hot. Sexy as hell. The man was a walking distraction. Steve was pretty sure that they were both into one another. The issue was that Peggy and Becca were still in the holding hands stage of their crush thing, and Steve was pretty sure that if he started anything with Bucky it would be weird.

“Right, okay.” Bucky was saying, after checking his daughters’ bag for the third time. “Uh, you’ve got my number, right?” He said, heading for the door, probably fully aware that he’d already asked about 8 times.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “If anything happens I’ll call you right away.”

“She might get weird at night.” Bucky pointed out. “She’s never been away for the whole night... she might freak out if she wakes up.”

“I’ve got your number.” Steve reminded him, grinning. Flustered Bucky was cute. “I’ll call you even if it’s 4am and you’re sleeping.”

* * *

 

Bucky was just thinking that he should call Steve to make sure everything was okay when his mobile started to ring. He’d had dinner alone, cleaned the house, watched a ‘strictly not for kids’ movie and jerked off in the shower after it (trying not to think too much about the images of Steve his mind was expertly throwing up for him as he did) and was finding that the house was far too quiet without Becca in it.

“She okay?” He asked quickly, because he had Steve’s number memorized.

“I think you might wanna come get her.” Steve said, sounding a little frazzled. “They’ve had a fight, although I’m not sure why. One moment they were getting ready for bed and the next thing they’re both in tears.” Steve sounded stressed to hell, and Bucky could hear Becca’s ‘I want my daddy’ whine over the line – which was a kick to the gut and made him feel like shit for leaving her. Even though she’d been begging for months. Parent logic.

“I’m on my way.” He said, grabbing his coat.

* * *

 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Steve said, for the hundredth time. “I swear to god I wouldn’t have called you if I thought they were gonna make up so fast.”

Bucky was standing in the hallway, his coat thrown over the top a pair of sleep pants and a soft t-shirt. Steve felt like shit. “They **_were_** hysterical.” He added, “I just thought... you’d better come.”

The girls were currently sitting on the couch watching them both with big red rimmed eyes, holding hands and looking like butter wouldn’t melt in their mouths.

“It’s cool.” Bucky said, looking a little frazzled. His hair, which he normally had up in some kind of weird bun thing, was lose and falling around his face a little – making him look kinda rock and roll. Steve was trying to keep his thoughts about him strictly PG. “I think I’ll just take her ho-”

“Daddy please!” Becca burst out, launching herself out of the couch. “I promise I’ll be good, I wanna stay!”

“It’s late, Becca, and you’ve obviously been upset.” He pointed out, and Steve was sending Peggy a stern look. He was pretty sure that he was being played, and he wasn’t sure how. Or why.

“I promise daddy!” She sobbed, gripping onto Bucky’s legs. “I promise I’ll be good, Steve made us cocco, please just let us drink it, we’ll be good forever, please!”

* * *

 

The girls were faking being asleep. Bucky knew that, and he was pretty sure Steve knew it too – but they stood in the frame of the door and watched them anyway. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, but they’d gotten really good at ignoring whatever was going on between them in the months that their daughters had been friends.

“I don’t think we should move em.” Steve said, voice low. The girls, who were really giving it a good go of being deeply, umovably asleep, didn’t so much as twitch. Bucky wanted to hold up a little card with the number ‘10’ on it, for effort.

“Yeah, they look adoreable.” He said. They did. When they were pressed close together, it was pretty hard to see where one ended and the other started. They both had almost the same exact shade of hair – Becca’s had a tinge of red through hers because of the summer sun, and Peggy had a few blonder strands that she obviously took from Steve, but it was close enough. They’d been confused as sisters a lot when they’d gone out – confusing people even more because they looked so alike and yet also the spitting image of their fathers. There was no denying that Becca was his kid, or Peggy was Steve’s.

They’d left the kids on the couch to get a coffee in the kitchen and had come back to them faking sleep together. He almost didn’t want to ruin the effect by lifting Becca into the car.

“You can stay here.” Steve said, after a few minutes. “I mean, if you don’t wanna start another argument.” He wasn’t looking at Bucky when he spoke. “We can just carry them upstairs and put some sheets on the couch, if you like?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Becca wasn’t an idiot, and Peggy wasn’t either. They waited for a good couple of hours before they snuck out of bed to creep down the stairs.

It had been really hard to stay quiet as mice when they got put to bed, and she liked how Steve gave her a bear to hug just like Peggy got. She’d left hers at home.

They carefully crept down the stairs and peeked through the sitting room door. Her daddy was kissing Steve. Not little kisses either, but big kisses like in the movies she wasn’t supposed to know about. The older kids called it making out. Peggy gave her a big thumbs up and a huge smile.

Excellent.

The plan to get their daddies to kiss had been the best plan. Although she hadn’t much liked having to pretend to be mad at Peggy for a whole hour before Steve called her daddy and told him to come get her. Peggy had managed to cry real tears too – which was good because Becca was bad at fake tears. Luckily Steve wasn’t sure what her fake crying was like, so she figured she’d gotten away with it.

She was totally going to have the best sister in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, something quick and fun for you!  
> Hope everyone has had okay holidays and that you all have a really awesome 2015.


End file.
